


We All Have Our Reasons

by Eldabe



Series: Happy Fic Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black and Barty Crouch Jr. were technically part of the same clubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Our Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [anglophile09](anglophile09.livejournal.com) who requested "Something concerning Regulus Black and Barty Crouch jr.? I'd like to see them interact, in any way."
> 
> Originally posted on my livejournal [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/131798.html?thread=333782#t333782).

Of course, you weren't supposed to know anyones name, hidden behind masks and hoods and charms. But Regulus had paid attention to Mother's genealogy lectures, and he had alway socialized with the influential and the powerful, and he could recognize the son of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement easily.

Officially, Bartemius Crouch Jr. supported his father, who was vehemently against the Dark Lord. Regulus was left to assume that unofficially, Barty had joined to support the efforts of the real wizards and witches of the pureblood community, like Regulus and his group of acquaintances and friends.

Regulus was having doubts, one day. He was in the reading room of the Dragon Club, in Central London. Another deception, the club. For gentlewizards of the upper class, it was taking in more riff-raff these days, to easily recruit them to the Death Eaters.

Regulus read the book flat open on the table, hiding the title and the spine. It was dark magic, horcruxes. Dark and...and evil, even though he didn't really know what that word meant anymore.

"Black."

Regulus jerked. Barty Jr. was silent, a black figure hidden in the deep shadows of the room.

"Crouch."

He looked excited almost, his eyes gleaming from sunken sockets, lips twitching. Regulus hesitated, not knowing if he should close the book or try to hide the pages.

"I have been promoted." Crouch said, a hoarse whisper. "To His closest and highest service."

Regulus was shocked. To be a personal assistant to the Dark Lord showed a certain craziness, a level of devotion for the truly suicidal, for those who really believed. It was with _Bellatrix_.

"Praise the Dark Lord," Regulus murmured, a safe and empty catchphrase. Empty to Regulus, to Thomas and William and those others who joined with Regulus one slow day after they had received their NEWT scores. But not empty to all.

"Yes," Crouch said, his hand gripping the edge of the table. "Praise the Dark Lord, and may his reign be forever lasting." He swept away, and Regulus sat for a moment, alone with the books.

Regulus looked back at the book and shivered. Forever. Two witches had been killed only this morning, both of them pureblood, but they had been been advocates for making Muggle Studies a mandatory class at Hogwarts.

_Forever._

Regulus suppressed another shiver, and turned the page.


End file.
